Talk:Sunset Shimmer/@comment-1031724-20190705024311/@comment-25563752-20190710081222
It's not a separate entity of her, per say, nor is Midnight Sparkle. The magical corruption basically applifies and brings out all the dark parts of one's self. Sun set desired power after feeling it was denied her. So when she was corrupted, that desire was amped up and twisted into becoming something wicked, making her want to rule over and control everything. Think of it like someone who's on drugs or something. Sunset was never truly "evil", just angry and rebellious. She set her amibtions too high as Celestia's student and tried to learn too much too fast, and didn't heed Celestia's warning that she wasn't ready for the magic she was attempting. Personally, I think that since she was negelcted by her parents, she saw Celestia as a surrogant mother and she was afraid of losing her love and favor if she wasn't good enough, which drove her to be more ambitious, thinking Celesta's attempts for her to make friends was meant to be a distraction. And when Celestia refused to teach her what she wasn't ready for, Sunset got angry and rebellious, and became all the more ambitious to prove herself, which eventually got her in trouble. Her true desires got lost down the line, and she became greedy and mean, doing whatever she could to hold onto her power because that was what she thought was needed in order to be loved (hence her comment of how she didn't knw there was another way), which is why she became a bully, so no one would challenge her position of power. She was never evil though, just angry, misguided, and rebellious. She didn't have some grand evil scheme and was just making things up as she went along to try and get the crown she thought she deserved. But when she got it, the magic was too much for her (hence Celestia's warnings that he wasn't ready), and she was corrupted. The corruption brought all her dark ambitions to the surface and warped them into something more. With Midnight Sparkle, it was essentially the same thing. Her desire to learn more about magic was warped when she was corrupted, turning her desire to learn and understand magic a desire to want to obtain it, even if she had to hurt people to do that. Yes, it seemed to be treated as as separate entity, but that was Sci-Twi's inner conflict and fears taking place in her mind, not an actual separate entity, similar to that nightmare Luna created (I forget what it was called). Luna was the same, although there may have been some outside forces affecting her as well. The dark magic she was dambling with possibly took control of her to an extent, as magic has been seen to be semi-sentient at times. It was this same magic that affected Stygian. For Stygian, there was definitely a separate entity there. The Pony of Shadow was a type of parasitic type of magic which, I believe, was a residue of the magic that came from NIghtmare Moon before she was sealed away. It took over Stygian, feeding off his inner desires, but in this case took complete control of him. It was a lot like Venom in a way.